Carcass
by XX-The Barmy Otaku-XX
Summary: A noble young knight gets a sickening taste of the underworld. A Ciel and Lizzy fic
1. Chapter 1

**_TBO: This is my first time writing a fanfic for Kuroshitsuji! Hope that you enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its original characters. _**

* * *

><p>It was another terribly silent night.<p>

I despised these nights most of all. Since these nights were the most frightening.

There was nothing that could block out all the screams, whimpers, and cries at night.

There was nothing that could distract me as I lay on the big stained bed, bare to the chilly winds.

There was nothing that could distract me from the ugly monsters that usually hid under my bed, that now hovered over my defenseless body.

There was nothing but silenced screams, whimpers, and cries that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Midford<strong>

"_Ouch_!"

The blonde haired twelve year old girl blinked rapidly, and quietly wore as the needle in her hand pierced her finger. She set down the needle and thread gently in her lap and examined the injury. A small drip of blood rolled down her slim finger and she stared blankly at it.

"Lady Elizabeth!"

The young noble almost jumped out of her chair, and her emerald eyes glanced at the door to her room. Sighing, she set down the knitting kit on a nearby table, and she nibbled on her finger, making her way towards the door, quickly and gracefully. The long blue dress with white frills that she had on did not make walking any easier, and the white laced choker on her neck was a tad too tight. But, she didn't mind the discomfort, not anymore.

Grabbing the door knob of the door, she slowly opened the door, unsurprising at who was there waiting for her.

"Lady Elizabeth!" A pair of slender arms encircled her petite figure, and a warm body pressed against her. Based on the brown hair that tickled her nose and the slightly mature voice, Elizabeth had been right about who had come to visit her.

"Paula..." She said in some sort of greeting, as she pulled away from the energetic brunette maid. Paula smiled widely, a very sad smile, and she held up her two signature bells in both hands.

"Jingle, jingle, jingle, M'lady." Paula lowered her hands to her sides, and glanced down at her mistress with worry. "M'lady, everyone is worried about your health. For the past few days you've locked yourself in your room and you barely eat anything." Paula put her bells away in her pockets, and reached to take Elizabeth's cold hands.

Elizabeth forced a small smile onto her pink lips, and allowed her hands to be held by the older woman. "There is no need to worry, I'm perfectly fine." Her face had lowered slightly, and she broke eye contact with the energetic maid. "It's just that I need some _time_ to readjust to everything is all." She whispered.

Paula slowly loosened her grasp on her Mistress' hands, and lightly touched her face with the palm of her gloved hand, and looked into her large green stoic eyes. She pressed her lips firmly together.

"How do you _cope_?"

_How do I _cope_?_

Elizabeth almost found it funny. How God could take away her loved ones so easily under her nose. How her world could easily be set aflame and destroyed before her very on eyes. She wanted to laugh at Paula's unusual question.

But, she didn't.

Elizabeth reached for the conveniently sized teddy bear that sat on her wooden desk, and she picked it up. She then dropped it in the older woman's hands. Paula looked at it, in surprise, before her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, how cute!" She swooned as she examined the doll thoroughly. "Oh, isn't this the teddy bear that was bought for you on your tenth birthday?" Paula inquired. It was a teddy bear with silver fur that had flowery designs, and blue buttons for eyes. Its snout and mouth were sewed on. It wore a simple back and white sailor uniform without the hat.

Elizabeth nodded, and Paula smiled contently.

"I made some changes to the bear. It helps me clear my mind." Elizabeth said in a small voice, as she sat at the small desk. Paula sat the doll down on the desk and then suddenly flinched at something.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What _is_ it?"

Paula lifted the teddy bear up to her face, and her mouth slightly parted at the sight. Blinking a few times, the maid glanced back at her Mistress with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, for a second there I almost didn't notice the slight tear in it's face." Paula explained, quickly placing the bear on the desk. Elizabeth blinked and then grabbed a needle that had been lying around the desk lamp.

"It's always falling off. The eye just doesn't want to _stay_ on..." Paula watched as her young mistress worked diligently with sewing the teddy bear back to its original state. She slowly backed away to the door, and grabbed the knob with her white gloved hands.

"M'Lady."

Elizabeth's blonde head raised and she looked quizzically at the maid. Paula smiled at her, and twisted the knob. "I'm sure that Lord Ciel would have loved to know that even after his death, you still cared deeply for him." Paula stated honestly,

The noble girl's fingers stopped working and her emerald eyes slightly widened.

Paula opened the door slowly, and turned her body away from her. "But, please. Go easy on yourself. At this rate, you'll get sick by pushing your body so hard." Elizabeth's eyes watered in sadness, but no tears fell down her cheeks.

The funeral of the Phantomhives had only been a few days ago. Ever since then, Elizabeth was shrouded in her own room of sorrow and pain.

_Ciel_, her _best_ _friend_.

_Ciel_, her _fiancee_.

_Ciel_, who was now _buried_ in a casket underground and far from her.

_Ciel_, who was now _alone_.

_Ciel_, who would _forever_ be alone.

"M'lady."

Elizabeth's green eyes snapped open, and she wiped absently at her pale flushed cheeks. Paula stood in the hallway, with her bells in hand. She smiled with her teeth exposed and shook the bells. Paula prayed that her once cheerful Mistress would return, so she shook the bells in hope to at least put a smile on her lady's face.

"Jingle, jingle, jingle."

"Remember to always _smile_."

Elizabeth heard Paula's hushed words before she closed the door and frowned sadly to herself. How could she smile at a time of anguish as this? How could she smile with a heavy heart at the very thought of her best friend's face? Feeling at a loss, and frustrated at her own thinking, Elizabeth Midford decided that it would be for the best if she retired to bed early.

That night, Elizabeth went to sleep teary eyed, and snuggling tightly against her teddy bear. She didn't notice as its right blue button loosened and fell off its face; leaving it with only one blue button for an eye on its left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBO-Well...I think that this was OK, for a beginning anyway.<strong>_

_**Paula: R&R! Jingle, jingle, jingle!**_

_**TBO- Yes, please. So Paula could stop shaking those things so much!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**TBO: Sorry it took awhile...But, I came back with chapter two! And thank you Mermaid Monster and S.A for leaving reviews! :D**_

_**Lizzy: Yay! Another chapter all about ME!**_

_**Ciel:*sighs in annoyance* Enjoy, I guess.**_

* * *

><p>Dark emerald eyes stared, void of emotion.<p>

Hollow cheeks and dark circles that pooled under those empty green eyes.

Messy blonde hair that was full of knots and unwashed.

Skinny fingers tips that reached up to touch the cold glass.

Tears that would soon fall were unshed.

Who was this depressing person staring right at me?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Midford Household<strong>

"Brother, I don't think that escorting me is necessary." Elizabeth said breathing out a small sigh, before she walked towards her older brother who was simply standing by the lounging area. Edward simply laughed at her reaction, and used his left hand to brush back his blonde bangs.

"What would Mother say if I left my undeniably cute little sister alone without an escort? I'd be punished for sure."

Elizabeth smiled at his comment, but it slowly dropped into a small frown. Paula had picked out a dark green dress with a black laced rim that lightly touched her knees, black bow that was strapped to her side, and a white laced collar around her neck. The sleeves were long and big enough to hide her small hands, so she decided against wearing any gloves. She wore plain white stockings, and low heeled black shoes.

When Elizabeth caught Edward's skeptical gaze she laced her fingers together and giggled lightly. "Why, thank you so much big brother. All the thanks go to Paula for helping me pick this out."

Paula leaned against the door frame of Elizabeth's room, straining a smile at them, as she tried to use her hands to fan herself in hopes that her body would cool down. Edward sweat dropped; he tried to not think about the torture that the Maid probably went through in picking a dress for his younger sister. Elizabeth simply waved at her maid, and forced a small smile on her face.

_I don't want them to worry about me. _Elizabeth thought to herself as she watched as Edward talked with Paula, with a small blush on his cheeks. Paula then bowed and left them, leaving the two siblings in the hall. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle behind her hand, mischievously.

"You look quite adorable, big brother."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at the compliment. "Well, I wouldn't say that I look adorable…" The young lord wore a short sleeved white button up shirt with a dark green tie tied around the white laced collar. Above the shirt was a sleeveless black blazer with a breast pocket. He sported green and black checkered pants and did not tuck his white shirt into them. He wore black socks that stopped beneath his knees and black lace boots that reached passed his ankles. Sighing at his sister's beaming face, Edward gave in.

"Thank you, for the compliment. Paula…um also helped me pick my outfit out." Edward then wasted no time in hooking their arms together, before Elizabeth could comment. Elizabeth inhaled slowly, hugging her teddy bear close to her right side. Edward caught a glimpse of the doll, and at its slightly distorted appearance.

_It looks like Elizabeth is outgrowing it. I'll have to remember to buy her a new one. _Edward noted, reaching for the handle with his black gloved hand. Elizabeth's hand suddenly shot out to stop his, and Edward looked down at her in surprise.

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth blinked and stared at her hand blankly as if she was unaware of what she had just done. Edward furrowed his eyebrows and turned his complete attention to her, patting her blonde pig tailed head.

"...is there something bothering you, Elizabeth?"

The young noble girl simply smiled up at her older brother and shook her head. "No, no. I'm just a little nervous." She said, looking back at the door before her.

_Now that I think about it… _Her emerald green eyes narrowed with unease at the door before her. _What reason would Her Majesty have to invite big brother and me to this meeting? Just what can be so important that the whole noble family has to be present for? _Her grip on her silver teddy bear increased with every passing second. Elizabeth suddenly felt hesitant to enter the lounging area.

This did not go unnoticed by Edward. The older sibling could only frown slightly at his sister's off behavior.

Edward tugged at her arm, which pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come Elizabeth." He twisted the knob of the door, much to Elizabeth's unawareness, and pulled her into the brightly lit room. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, the lights blinding her briefly.

"We can't keep the Queen waiting."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Midford Household: Lounging Area<strong>

"Would you care for a slice of chocolate fudge cheesecake, my dear children?" The baked sweet was placed right in front of Elizabeth by one of what the young girl assumed to be her butlers. Elizabeth could already feel her sweet tooth craving for the treat, and grabbed the fork that was sitting beside her plate.

"Thank you." Elizabeth thanked with a small twinkle in her eye, nodding at the butler who then quickly returned to the Queen's side.

"Thank you for your hard work." Edward, who sat beside her, thanked the butler after he settled the plate of cake before him. Their parents were seated across from them, and the Queen sat in front of them all, with a cup in tea in hand.

Queen Victoria sipped her tea, and smiled at the two siblings. "What a pair of well mannered children you have. You are truly blessed, Lord Milford." She complimented them; watching as Edward's face became flustered. However she was taken aback that Elizabeth only ate her cake with a platonic expression.

What she didn't know however was that on the inside, she was just screaming in happiness at the treat. Queen Victoria narrowed her eyes at the young noble girl, feeling quite skeptical.

_This girl…was she always this distant?_

Francis simply donned a simple smile, as she cupped her gloved hands around her tea cup. "You are too kind, Queen Victoria. For what reason do we have this lovely visit from you for?" The blonde haired mother questioned, to the surprise of her husband and children. Queen Victoria smiled even brighter, and folded her hands neatly onto the table.

"It's just like mother to quickly cut to the chase…" Edward whispered to his nervous father. Alexis who had broken out in cold sweat at his wife's behavior, could only shove a piece of cake into his mouth. "Just drink your tea my dear boy." Alexis instructed, and Edward did as he was told.

Elizabeth simply tapped her silver fork against the gold rim of the plate, already feeling bored. She quirked an eyebrow when she noticed her brother lean in towards her father and whisper something into his ear, only to shut himself up by drinking his tea. She twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her finger mentally sighed, hoping that the meeting would be over soon.

"Very well then, I came here to discuss the recent deaths of the dear noble family; the Phantomhives." Queen Victoria seemed to enjoy the shocked and grim expressions of the Midford family judging from the small smile on her lips. "You see, something interesting has happened a few days ago connecting to the incident that I wanted to bring to your attention." She explained to the family.

Francis was the first to recover from her shock and she tightened the handle on her cup. "Have you found those who were responsible for their deaths?" She asked, her green eyes narrowing at the smiling woman. Elizabeth and Edward inhaled sharply at the thought of the Phantomhives' murderers. Queen Victoria simply dropped her smile.

"No." She smiled again. "It was something much better than that. A young navy haired boy had stumbled into the Royal London Hospital with a man dressed in black. I was told that he had been searching for a specific doctor, Angelina Dalles."

Alexis and Francis furrowed their eyebrows at the thought in utter confusion. "A navy haired boy…was looking for Doctor Angelina Dalles…" They muttered to themselves in unison. Edward simply pressed his lips firmly together and his chin thoughtfully. Elizabeth stroked the head of her teddy bear, absently.

_It couldn't be…_She thought to herself, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Her head was starting to hurt every second. _It was just a coincidence._

"But, why would a navy haired boy seek out Aunt An?" Edward inquired aloud, although he was merely asking no one in particular. Francis noticed the concentrated and distant look on Elizabeth's face and watched her reaction with worry.

_Elizabeth…_

Queen Victoria turned towards her butler, who was still standing unfazed by her side. "Bring us more tea. It appears that everyone's cup is empty." She ordered, and turned her attention back to the Midford family, not bothering to watch her butler bow to her and do as she ordered.

"That's exactly what I asked myself as well." Queen Victoria held her cup out so that her butler could pour some tea it. "Why would a ten year old boy with navy hair seek out a doctor of such high nobility? Our guess was proven once he addressed Ms. Dalles as "Aunt An". A nickname that only her niece and nephews would address her by." Once he moved away, she sipped slowly, and smiled. "Delicious. Anyway, the boy seemed to also fit the description of Ciel Phantomhive perfectly. We have concluded that the boy was lucky enough to escape with his life that very night." She concluded.

Elizabeth looked down at her empty cup sadly. _Poor Ciel, would he be able to cope with no parents?_

Francis exhaled deeply and held out her tea cup for her Majesty's butler to refill. "I see…" She quickly glanced at her daughter Elizabeth in worry. Elizabeth had regained her composure, but traces of unease were evident on her face. Francis was just worried about what she could have been thinking at the moment.

Alexis cleared his throat, and set his tea cup back onto the table. "How come we haven't seen the boy yet?" He asked suspiciously. He ignored Edward who flinched at the strong taste of the newly brewed tea.

Queen Victoria giggled. "The time has not yet come for him to be reintroduced." She said. Francis crossed her arms over her chest, in slight anger towards the Queen. "We are his relatives; we have the right to see him!" She retorted, her tone rising at the end.

"Francis!"

Francis froze at the sudden hardened tone of her husband, and she retreated quickly. "I apologize; it was rude of me to go against your better judgment." Elizabeth glanced at her mother, and pressed her lips firmly together in worry.

_It's rather rare for Mother to lose her cool so easily... _

Queen Victoria smiled sadly at the family, and then she reached for her napkin that was beside her plate of baked sweets. "I understand how hard this is on you all. But, it was the Earl himself who requested that he should have some time to himself to readjust." She explained, dabbing the sides of her mouth with it.

No one in the room seemed to be shocked by the sudden news of Ciel becoming the new Earl of the Phantomhive family. Since the shock of him being alive still left them a bit fazed.

"The good news is that he has permitted visitors tomorrow." The Queen's butler then pulled out her chair, and held out his gloved hand for his Lady to take. The Queen smiled generously, and pulled herself up, waiting for her butler to grab her coat and staff for her.

"Your coat, my Lady." The members of the Midford family sat stiffly, watching the Queen with their steady green eyes. Queen Victoria, fully dressed, slowly walked over to where a certain noble child was seated with a wide smile.

Elizabeth almost jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, and she quickly raised her gaze to meet the eyes of the elderly woman. She was about to say something, when the Queen smiled even brighter. "Why don't you greet your fiancée with a beautiful smile next time you see him? It will make him feel more at home, don't you agree?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise at the woman's parting words to her, and bowed, lifting up the ends of her dress as Queen Victoria passed by her.

"The hospitality was lovely, Lord Midford." The Queen sent a tender smile his way, and Alexis simply raised himself from his seat and bowed politely. Queen Victoria then nodded at Francis, whom nodded at her as well, with less enthusiasm as the other, and bowed nonetheless. Edward bowed respectfully alongside of his father, once the Queen had passed by him.

Elizabeth stood up straight, and couldn't help but allow her eyes to linger on the Queen's straight back as she left the room and her in awe.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elizabeth's Room<strong>

"Lord Ciel is alive?" Paula questioned in surprise, but a bit too loud for the quiet of night. "What great news that is!" Elizabeth could only nod absently, with her pale arms raised above her head as she was instructed. It had not been too long after she and Edward had been dismissed to retire to their bedrooms right after the meeting with the Queen.

Right when her brother had hooked their arms together, and led her towards their newly polished staircase, did the blonde haired girl notice the unpleasant aura emitting from her mother. Francis stood beside the door with her arms crossed over her chest, arguing with her husband who was speaking in between her pauses patiently. However, Elizabeth couldn't understand what their argument was about because Edward had pulled her away.

_You would think that we would all be happier… _

Elizabeth was pulled away from her thoughts once she heard Paula's cheerful voice behind her. She turned her head towards her, and cocked her head to the side. "Paula? Did you say something?" She asked, bewilderedly. Paula raised her brown eyebrows, and smiled gently, working her fingers through the knot on her corset.

"I was just wondering if you were going to visit the Phantomhive household tomorrow. It does seem like a good opportunity to get to see him as soon as possible." Paula debriefed. Elizabeth's eyes softened a little at her suggestion.

Her Ciel…alive?

It was still too good to be true.

Her fingers lightly brushed against the full body length mirror that she stood in front of, hesitatingly. She stared intensively at her reflection.

Had _he_ changed over the month?

She had definitely changed over the spam of the month of his disappearance. Her green eyes were paler, her blonde hair was wavier, and she grew a few centimeters.

_Would he still like me? _She asked self consciously.

Elizabeth felt the relaxing feeling of cold winds brushing against her stomach. The brown corset loosened and fell to her feet and so did a few drops of liquid. Turning her body around slowly, Elizabeth sniffled and looked up at Paula with tear filled green eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth…?" Paula called her name in surprise. "Did I make you upset?" She inquired, worriedly. Elizabeth tightened her grip on the skirt from the dress that still hung by her hips. Paula brushed back strands of blonde hair from her Mistress' eyes so that she could see her face better.

Elizabeth raised her hand to cover her eyes immediately. "N-No, I'm really happy and excited. But I can't help but feel a little scared." She finally said, cowering behind her hand. "I've changed so much. What if he doesn't l-like me anymore? I don't want that to happen." She asked her voice cracking.

Paula smiled widely at Elizabeth's response. "Well, you won't ever know until you ask him yourself." She answered as she removed the remaining articles of clothing on her Mistress and pulled a pink nightgown over her head. Once her pigtails were removed, Elizabeth was soon tucked into bed. Elizabeth then reached her hand over to her nightstand to grab her silver teddy bear and hugged him to her chest, sighing in content.

Paula was about to blow out the lights of the torch in her hand, when she was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"I'm going to visit Ciel tomorrow." She whispered, her eyes closed and a smile evident on her lips.

Paula tucked in the silver teddy bear and petted Elizabeth's head. "I'm glad." She whispered back, happy to see a smile on her Mistress' face. She blew out the torch and stepped out of the room, with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"I assume that Elizabeth is asleep?" Francis asked Paula as she approached her down the hall. The brown haired maid jumped slightly in surprise but laughed nervously, nodding quickly. Francis was dressed in a white frilly night gown with a torch in her hand, and a stern scowl on her face.<p>

"I guess she's also decided to go visit Ciel tomorrow, am I correct?"

Paula nodded to that as well, surprised. Francis seemed to have been expecting that, and she crossed her arms over her chest, with a small smile on her face.

"I've been worried about her. But she seems to be taking everything well." Francis walked towards Paula and patted her shoulder, before walking away down the hall. "Thank you for staying by her side Paula. Goodnight." Francis said softly, surprising the young Maid yet again.

Paula smiled to herself; feeling accomplished, and continued walking down the hall.

However, the young brunette haired woman could not have predicted the start of unfortunate events that would start to rain upon the small family in the near future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBO: That's all folks! I hope this chapter was OK at least. I had some difficulty writing it...<strong>_

_**Elizabeth: I like it!**_

_**TBO: Really, Lizzy? *Turns to Ciel***_

_**Ciel:...well...*Elizabeth's starts crying* It's not...bad.**_

_**Elizabeth: YAY! CIEL! *Spins Ciel around in a never ending twirl***_

_**TBO: Well, hoped you enjoy. Please R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TBO- Sorry for not updating for a while! **

**Elizabeth- As promised, here's the third chapter!**

**TBO-Wait, I don't remember making any promises, Lizzy!**

**Elizabeth-Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Phantomhive Manor<strong>

"It's time to wake up Young Master." A voice said silkily, as two gloved hands grabbed and pulled open the curtains. A small groan was heard and the young man dressed in the black tail coat, turned slowly to the source of the noise and smirked to himself.

A bundle of white blankets moved on top of the bed, and another annoyed groan escaped from within it. The man simply walked over to it, buttoning up his white button up shirt. He pressed his white gloved hand against the lump, and patted it.

"Young Master, if you don't wake up now, you won't be able to meet your agenda today…" The man trailed off, as he raised his other hand up to the lump. "You did claim that you were the Phantomhive Earl. And as the Earl, you must-." Something within the lump groaned, and then out popped out a navy haired boy with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm up dammit." The boy groaned, as he sat up on the bed and ripped the covers from his body. The man smiled contently, and he moved away from the boy, and to the silver tray that was set by his bedside. He wiped his hands with a white napkin and went ahead and poured his master's tea for the morning.

Unknown to him, his Master glared at him with his azure blue eyes.

_He can't even make tea taste right. And he claims himself to be my butler. What less would I expect from a demon?_

"Earl Grey, Young Master. I've made it to your liking." The Butler said, as he presented the cup of tea to Ciel. The ten year old boy sighed, and accepted the cup without thanking him. The Butler only smiled, with the honey and milk in hand.

Ciel stared at him dumbly then looked down at the steaming tea in his hand.

"Well,"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Well, don't just stand there. Pour the damn honey and milk into my tea, Sebastian!"

"As you wish." Sebastian did just that, and Ciel only grew impatient with how slow he was doing it. Already at the peak of his patience, Ciel snatched the pitcher of milk from the Butler and poured it in. Surprised, Sebastian stared at the young master with interest.

"See? Is it that hard?" The boy sneered, handing the pitcher and honey back to the skeptical butler.

Sebastian pressed his lips into a firm line, in annoyance. Then quickly, he erased all traces of annoyance with a wide, closed eye smile.

"So you can mix your own tea…What a lazy boy you are, my Young Lord."

Ciel looked down at the tea, and then growled.

"Shut up, Demon. Hurry and prepare the bath."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elizabeth POV; Midford Mansion<strong>

We're late! We're late!"

A pair of silver boots gleamed briefly in the sunlight, as the young Mistress, Lady Elizabeth, stepped out of the Mansion. She had worn a blue dress that was completely picked out by her maid, Paula, with silver frills that reached her ankles. To keep her body warm, she wore white stockings and cotton made white jacket.

She picked up both ends of her dress, and hopped down the steep stairs, with a concentrated look on her face. As she walked into the front garden, she noticed from the corner of her large eyes, that the brown haired woman was failing to keep up with her.

Once she arrived at the waiting carriage, she whirled around and placed her hands on her hips, ready to scold the older woman. Paula staggered towards her Mistress, dropping the three bags in her hands, as she fell to the ground, breathing hard. Elizabeth pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Paula, you're being too slow!" The green eyed girl complained, tapping her index finger against her jacket, puffing her cheeks out. Inhaling slowly, Paula straightened herself and smiled at the young mistress, but still took ragged breaths.

"It's…because my Mistress…is full of…energy…today…" She said tiredly, in between gasps. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, staring at her maid in confusion. "After all, you get to see Master Ciel after waiting so long…" She stated, the same smile plastered onto her face.

"Of course I'm happy! But, if we don't hurry, we might miss him!" She said urgently, turning back to the carriage. Paula chuckled behind her, and watched as a middle aged man with black hair covered with a hat stepped out of the carriage and opened the door for Elizabeth.

He slowly allowed a small smile to grace his lips, as he bowed curtly. Elizabeth blinked and furrowed her eyebrows at the unfamiliar man. "My lady…" He motioned towards the door with his gloved hand, and Elizabeth snapped out of her gaze, pulling her dress up, and stepping into the carriage.

The man turned his gaze to Paula, who was also staring at the man, more openly. "Will you also be accompanying Lady Elizabeth?" Flustered, Paula quickly gathered their belongings and entered the carriage with a sheepish smile on her face.

Waiting for the driver to close the door, Elizabeth leaned into Paula, her eyes wide in surprise. "Did father hire a new driver recently?" She inquired, flattening out her dress. Paula nervously laughed, feeling useless that she couldn't answer her question.

"I haven't been told anything, but it's likely."

Elizabeth pulled away, and leaned back into the torn out cushions, closing her eyes. She could feel the man stepping into the front of the carriage, and slamming the door shut. "Maybe I'm just over thinking things…" She said, sighing to herself. Ever since this morning, she had been a wreck of nerves, the only thing on her mind being her meeting with Ciel.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Phantomhive Manor<strong>

"Is there something that catches your attention, young master?"

Ciel looked up at his butler, blankly. "No, nothing interesting." He grumbled to as his eyes scanned the newspaper once more, before crumbling it up, and placing it right in front of him. Sebastian finished clearing the table after breakfast, and smiled a bit confidently to himself. Ciel heaved a sigh, and resorted to flicking the ball of paper around to alleviate his boredom.

_Well, we'll see how far he's gotten these past two days._

"Young Master?" Sebastian called, walking to the young boy, wiping his hands with a napkin. Ciel was obviously engrossed with abusing the ball of paper in front of him to pay him any attention.

"What is it? I'm busy." He replied icily.

Sebastian's smile didn't waver. "Breakfast is ready." He motioned his hand to the table. "An Apple-Brie Omelet, sided with a buttered English Muffin and a small bowl of mixed fruit. I have also prepared breakfast crumble with yogurt and a glass of hot chocolate." He proposed, bowing curtly at the frozen Ciel.

Ciel's face dawned a sickly colored green. _Good god, I can already taste the horror. _He gulped, and pushed the paper ball aside. "Very well," He pressed his lips firmly together, "Serve me." He said, steadily giving Sebastian a challenging look. Sebastian smiled, and proceeded in serving a plate for his lord.

Once the plate was served, Ciel glared down at it, uneasiness clearly evident on his face. Sebastian's mouth twitched as he waited for Ciel to taste his masterpiece of a meal. "My Young Lord, you should hurry and eat before it gets cold." He advised, leaning closer to watch.

Ciel scoffed at him. "Please, I know that. And don't you dare rush me." He responded, icily. Sebastian ignored it, and pressed a hand to his chest, bowing.

"Excuse me for my rudeness."

Ciel cut into the omelet with is knife, and took a small bite. He chewed rather slowly, with a platonic expression on his face. Sebastian watched him expectantly, and Ciel placed his utensils on the side, and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"Was it…not to your liking, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, baffled.

Ciel shook his head. "No, this was surprisingly decent." He placed the napkin beside the plate. "My stomach is just feeling a bit weak." He stated, pushing himself out of his chair. Sebastian quickly cleared to table in a heartbeat, and was ready by Ciel's side with his black coat.

_He still has a lot to learn…_He thought, feeling a burning sensation in his throat. When Ciel didn't feel Sebastian dressing him, he glanced at the tall demon in annoyance.

"Well, hurry up."

"You look pale, my Lord."

"What part of weak stomach does a demon not understand?" Ciel mumbled. Sebastian continued to stare at him, the black coat forgotten but still in his hands.

"Is my cooking that horrid, my Lord?"

A tick mark appeared on Ciel's forhead.

"Just give me the damned coat."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elizabeth POV<strong>

What would she do when she saw him?

What would she say to him?

She fidgeted in her seat, as she thought long and hard about it. Paula, who had been gazing at the window scenary, noticed from the corner of her eye, that Elizabeth was slowly biting down on her bottom lip, and grazing her upper row of teeth against it.

"Lady Elizabeth…?"

"Paula, when I see Ciel, I'm going to hug him." Elizabeth said, with a wide smile on her lips. Paula paused what she was about to say, and smiled a small smile of her own nodding to show that she was listening. Elizabeth closed her emerald eyes, and imagined the whole scenario play out. "Then, I'm going to pull back, and smile the biggest and cutest smile that I've ever smiled in my life. I'll even blind him with it." She said, causing Paula to drop her smile, and then gaze sadly at her mistress.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to slits, and continued. "And then, I'll say to him, "Welcome back, Ciel," and hug him even tighter than before. So tight that he won't be able to escape! Hehe~." She said, giggling to herself at the thought.

Paula laughed as well, already feeling sorry for the poor boy.

Elizabeth peeked over Paula's shoulder, and narrowed her eyes, looking out for a mansion. However her field of vision was just blocked with tall trees. She sat back in her seat, and leaned back, suddenly feeling a bit anxious.

_I don't remember it being this long to reach the Manor…_She mused to herself, crossing her arms across her chest, her large green eyes not leaving the forest like scenery. She clutched a gloved to her chest, and smiled endearingly at the thought of the younger navy haired boy.

_I can't wait to see him!_

* * *

><p><strong>TBO-What a beautiful relationship between Master and Butler! <strong>

**Ciel-Yeah...**

**Elizabeth-Why does it feels like something bad is going to happen to me soon...**

**TBO-Oh, you're just imagining things! Right, Ciel?**

**Ciel-Yeah... *Falls over and twitches on ground***

**TBO-Food poisoning at its finest...**

**Elizabeth-R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth peeked over Paula's shoulder, and narrowed her eyes, looking out for a mansion. However her field of vision was just blocked with tall trees. She sat back in her seat, and leaned back, suddenly feeling a bit anxious.

_The ride is taking a bit longer than to what I'm used to…_

"Um, excuse me? How much longer till we reach the Phantomhive Manor?" She asked the driver. The driver didn't respond at all, and didn't show any response of hearing her at all. Elizabeth glanced back at Paula who shrugged, and then knocked her knuckles against the cold glass.

"Excuse us, sir. How much longer till the Phantomhive Manor?" She asked, raising her voice over the constant sound of horses trudging over rocky soil. The only thing that Elizabeth could make out was the back of the man's head that was covered by a black hat, and she concluded that her voice hadn't gone through this time either.

Distressed, Elizabeth sat back in her seat, with her arms crossed over her petite chest. "Paula!" She pouted at her brown haired maid, as if ordering her to do something about it. Paula jumped at the sudden look, and laughed nervously, realizing that she was warped in her own thoughts.

"Yes, yes, milady." The brunette haired woman shakily said as she gently knocked on the glass. Her face scrunched up in confusion when there was no change in the man's expression or when she noticed that he did not show any reaction to the sudden noise of their knocking.

"I don't think that he can hear very well," Paula glanced back at her pouting mistress with her unsure brown eyes. "Is there something else that we can try, my Lady?" She inquired, pressing her hands against her dress, as she sat back, to smooth out any wrinkles.

The young lady unconsciously raised a finger to her cheek, scratching it absently.

_Father and mother wouldn't put me in a carriage driven by a deaf man, would they? _She wondered, before she sighed in exasperation. _Now it'll take even longer to get there…_

The blonde haired girl then felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked up, putting a temporary hold on her thoughts. Paula was smiling at her, a typical reassuring smile, as she motioned towards the window. Elizabeth, not understanding what was going on could only raise a brow.

"The carriage has stopped!" Paula said cheerfully. Elizabeth unraveled her arms, and smiled widely in satisfaction.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Her heart has settled and she holds her hand to her chest relieved as Paula moved to their bags.

"Mother!" A young blonde haired teen gasped as he jogged into the lounging room. His messy blonde hair swayed as he looked to his right and left with hurry. His emerald eyes then dropped upon the older woman who sat in a chair in front of him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Mother, I was looking for you!" He exclaimed, closing the door and rushing over to her side, with a worried look on his face.

"Well Edward, here I am." Francis said with a sigh, as she closed the news article in her hand and folded it neatly to rest at her side. "What is it that you need, I'm quite busy." She said, folding her hands in her lap. Edward cleared his throat, his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you've seen sister. A letter arrived not too long ago; from the Phantomhive Household I presume, stating that the Earl would be unavailable for visiting hours today." He stated. Francis raised an eyebrow at the unexpected news.

"For what reason?" She questioned, suspicious.

The young noble paused at the question.

A tick appeared on Edward's forehead as a mental image of Ciel's annoyingly cheerful face popped up into his mind. The black envelope in his hand was crushed within his grasp mercilessly. "That…boy wants to come pay a visit to the Midford Household. Talk about a short notice, that brat." He muttered, annoyed. Francis blinked twice and rubbed her temples before crossing her arms her chest.

"I see. Well, Elizabeth took the carriage over to the Phantomhive Manor to visit him earlier. What a mess…" She said disapprovingly. She pushed back a strand of blonde hair from her green eyes and stood up. Edward straightened his posture, and perked up.

"Very well, prepare for his arrival." She said, brushing her dress off. Edward gave her a confused look.

"What should we do about Elizabeth? Should I send someone to fetch her?" He asked, ready to walk out. Francis unraveled the newspaper that she had been reading before he had walked in. She smiled disdainfully and leaned her chin against the knuckles of her hand.

"That girl…will eventually find her way back home."

Edward realizes that he had been dismissed with that last statement, and left the room, contemplating over the credibility of his mother's words or his own beliefs. After all, his little sister was only _eleven._

"We have yet to reach the Phantomhive Manor, Milady. We will arrive shortly." The driver's voice said curtly to Elizabeth and Paula. Elizabeth blinked in confusion at the man's words, and glanced at Paula whom had already grabbed their belongings and was ready to exit the carriage.

"Huh?" Elizabeth furrowed her blonde eyebrows, baffled. "Then for what reason was the carriage stopped for?" She asked, impatiently. The driver turned his head away from after a curt nod with his hat. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Paula simply placed a reassuring gloved hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Elizabeth groaned aloud, and placed a hand over her face. "This is ridiculous…" Paula gently took her hand and removed it from her scrunched up face.

"Milady, be patient. As the driver said, we will be arriving shortly." Paula moved in closer to Elizabeth's ear. "It would disrespectful if you continued to argue to a deaf man's back." She added in a hushed whisper. Elizabeth scowled deeply, and then allowed for her face to relax in a slightly pouting expression. But, she didn't utter out another word and sat in her seat.

Paula smiled. "Good." She said, also sitting in her seat.

On cue, the doors of the carriage opened, and the light shone in. Both Paula and Elizabeth narrowed their eyes due to the amount of light and could only make out a tall slim but masculine figure. The man ducked his head and sat down across from the two girls, a wide smile on his face.

The carriage doors closed with somewhat of a slam, and the carriage shook a little as the man tried to become comfortable. Paula looked on with nervousness, and Elizabeth with bewilderment.

The man removed the black hat from his head, and smiled handsomely. He had perfectly white teeth, black hair, and olive colored eyes. "I should probably introduce myself to you ladies. I do apologize for interrupting the ride and coming on a short notice." He held a brown leather glove to his chest as he spoke. "My name is Sir Bart."

Paula smiled casually. "Hello, sir. Would you mind explaining to us why you're riding in a private carriage that was called upon by the Midford family?" Paula blushed when she realized that she could've have been too harsh with her last statement. "Not to be rude or anything." She quickly added.

Bart shook his head, a kind smile on his lips. "No, no. I completely understand where you're coming from." Bart turned his head to the glass behind him, and gently knocked on it. The driver glanced back at him, before nodding at him. Soon the carriage was in motion.

"My name is Bart, his assistant. You can think of me as the second driver; I can communicate and navigate with him." He said, introducing himself with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that you ladies have realized his…condition…"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "He's deaf in both ears." She stated. Bart snapped his fingers.

"Correct! You sure are the bright lady, aren't you?" Bart chirped, tipping his hat to Elizabeth. "Beautiful and smart, I like it."

"Engaged as well." Elizabeth snorted shamelessly. There was something about the man that was annoying and rubbed her the wrong way. Paula noticed Elizabeth's sudden attitude change and smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" Bart asked Paula.

"Yes."

He whistled, impressed. "That's amazing. Is it to this lucky lad, Earl Phantomhive?" He asked with a knowing smile on his face. Elizabeth's emerald eyes widened.

_How did he know?_

"Uh…"

"Anyway, back to my explanation." The dark haired man drops the topic as if he held no interest. He clears his throat. "The keeps his job and his children fed that way. He lost his hearing recently due to an accident, so he reached out to me and we came to this agreement." Bart explained to them.

Paula clasps her hands together, and smiles a rare beautiful smile. "What a benevolent man you are, Sir Bart." She said, sounding sincere, and sparing him what had looked to be a look of admiration. Elizabeth could only hope to imitate a forced one.

Soon the carriage is full of lively conversations and hearty laughter.

She wonders how easily Paula can fall for it.

* * *

><p><strong>TBO-Finally, chapter ehhh<strong>

**Lizzy and Ciel: Chapter 4! **

**TBO-Ah yes! Thank you so much my lovely assistant!**

**Lizzy: You're quite welcome!**

**TBO- Uhh, Liz, I was kind of talking to cute Ciel in a dress over here.**

**Lizzy-Aww he's blushing!**

**TBO-He's embarrassed! Ah shucks! What a cutie!**

**Ciel-S-Shut up!**

**TBO-Seriously guys, our boy here looks superb in a dress. Just look at his hips *TBO and Lizzy laughs***

**Ciel-I said _shut_ up! **

**TBO- Ok, ok, I'll stop. R&R my fellow readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**TBO- Aaaand here we have chapter six! Enjoy!**_

_**Sebastian: Ba dum tis.**_

* * *

><p><em>How much longer?<em>

The young noble blew her blonde bangs out of her eyes as she stared at the reflection of the two other passengers through the clear glass. All they had been doing was talking and getting acquainted with one another, while she on the other hand was the only one who was truly noticing that the ride was taking too long.

Elizabeth inhaled slowly, clenched and relaxed her fingers that rested on the cold glass, then looked back at him, the man name Bart. "How much longer till we reach the Phantomhive Manor?" She asked, in her normal high pitched voice. The man smiled, and replied.

"Please be patient with us; this is our only second time traveling to the Phantomhive Manor." Bart said, turning away from Paula nonchalantly.

Elizabeth felt like the same line was being repeated to her far too often. And she didn't like it one bit.

"But, we should have reached the town by now." Elizabeth said, observantly. She pointed a slim gloved finger at the window. The carriage was passing by a mass of tall and crowded trees, and no buildings. "We could be in a forest for all we know." She said, sardonically.

Bart sat in silence at the sudden accusation, his hands folded in his lap. "Why the hurry? All we're doing is taking a detour." He asked Elizabeth with a smile on his lips.

Elizabeth frowned deeply, and she looked at Paula who was staring at her in surprise. "Paula, this is ridiculous. If we continue like this, who knows how long it may take to get there. Please, take me home." She said begging for her maid to reply.

Paula sighed, disappointment clearly shown on her face. "As you wish my Lady." Paula said, before turning to the stoic Bart. "Sir Bart, please ask the driver to turn the carriage around." Paula instructed the young man, with a soft tone.

_Finally._

Elizabeth took a quick look at her own side, and noticed a brown wooden carriage far from theirs that was riding off in a different direction. She narrowed her eyes, but Paula's voice had snapped her out of her curioius gaze.

"Sir Bart? Can you hear me? Sir Bart?" Paula reached out her hand, and gently shook the man who was being irresponsive to her calls. However, the man did not move nor did he speak a word. Paula's face scrunched up with frustration once she realized that she had been ignored.

"Paula? What's going on?" Elizabeth questioned, as she also looked questionably at the young man. The brunette haired woman did not like it whenever her Mistress became worried.

Paula's struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. She steadily looked back at the irresponsive young man. "You're our driver, right? For my Lady's sake, please turn this carriage a-Gah!" Paula was suddenly left breathless as the air to her lungs was suddenly cut off roughly. Her shivering brown eyes lowered to see a brown gloved hand tightening around her slim throat.

"W-What are-!" A sting of pain erupted and Paula quickly seized her talking. Her pupils dilated at the sight of the pair of irate dark olive eyes that were terrifying enough to make her feel as if she were ten times smaller than her actual size.

Elizabeth sharply inhaled when she saw the scene, but fear kept her rooted to her seat. Paula was fighting to stay conscious, her hands clawing at the two hands that choked her. Taking note of this, Elizabeth wanted to rush to her side, but she hesitated again at the last second, noticing that Bart's grip was tightening.

"Stop it," She could feel her hand sweating inside her gloves. "Why are you doing this to us? Let go of Paula!" She screamed. Bart pretended that he didn't hear her, his platonic gaze planted firmly on the maid in front of him.

"Even though I told you that we would be there soon." He commented with no emotion, staring into Paula's wide brown eyes. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, really it was. I was able to learn something valuable." Paula made some gurgling noises, before she twitched twice, and her body finally went limp. Bart dropped her, allowing her to slump against the leather seat. He removed the gloves from his hands, and tossed them on the ground. "I really hate it when peasants like you have too much freedom. It irks me." He spat disdainfully.

He turned his head to the frozen blonde haired girl, who was now pressed against the window in fear. He smiled, sickly, as he pulled out another pair of gloves from his pockets. "My, my, there's no need to look so frightened." His hands reached out towards her, and Elizabeth pressed herself against the window, aware of the nonexistent space between her and the door.

Bart furrowed his eyebrows. "We aren't going to hurt you, Miss Midford. To be honest, I would prefer we arrive at our destination with you unscathed." He said, with his forced smile.

Elizabeth stayed frozen in her spot, pressed against the window. Her green eyes flickered to the outside once, and her heart started to beat rapidly. "I-I don't understand." She said shakily. "I only wanted to see him…so why are we-" She said to no one in particular as she glanced at the man who watched her, with Paula in his merciless grasp.

_Their job wasn't to bring me to the Phantomhive Manor. These men...had alternative motives. _Her emerald eyes seemed to freeze as realization suck into her brain. _I need help!_

Her hand clenched and relaxed against the window.

"Who…are you?" She asked hollowly. Bart smiled, and pulled out a rope that was stashed away in his belongings. He grabbed the girl's shaking wrists, and started to tie them together.

"I don't think that knowing my identity would be your top priority, Lady Midford. You should be more worried about the consequences of not cooperating with me." He said, in a much kinder voice than before. Elizabeth tightly closed, and gritted her teeth.

It was, what Aunt An, would call to be a very unladylike thing for her to do.

Her emerald eyes flickered to Paula, who lay motionless on the now cold leather seats, pale. Elizabeth wanted to reach for her, to see if she was still breathing and not endangered.

"Alright, I've told Piers that we will be taking a quick detour by the nearby forest lake. Think of it as compensation for being so cooperative." Bart said in a mellow voice, tightening the ropes, and finally letting it fall at Elizabeth's back. "Now, be a good little girl and wait patiently for us to arrive." He said, gripping her shoulders, and pulling her away from the window gently.

Come to think of it, today she hasn't been acting very ladylike today has she?

"_No!" _She snapped, shaking him off violently. "You won't get away with this!" She yelled angrily. Bart pulled away, baffled at her sudden yell. Elizabeth took the opportunity to scream, a rather high pitched, ear bleeding, scream. Bart clicked his tongue angrily, and chopped her neck, with his hand, rending her unconscious.

"Dear oh dear." Bart sat Elizabeth on the leather seat, on her side, in the darkest corner of the carriage. "I thought you were a smart girl." He commented to himself.

"Is everything alright back there, Bart?" Piers asked, glancing at the back of the carriage. Bart smiled and nodded, which satisfied Piers enough to look away.

He sat across from her, crossed his legs, and rested his chin on his hand, looking at her mockingly. "What an ungrateful child. I tried to be gentle too." He sighed, and noticed a bear that was sticking out of the bottom of the seat. He grabbed it, and held it up to eye level.

"What an ugly toy." He marveled at its missing eye, and sailor uniform. "It's useless now." He said with a sneer, opening the window, and throwing it out with a flick of his hand. He quickly closed the window, and sighed again.

"I can't wait to get this job done and over with. Nobles can really be a pain."

* * *

><p>"Is there something wrong? My Young Lord?" A dark haired man said with a ghost of a smile. The navy blue haired boy that sat across from him was leaning his chin against his knuckles, his one sapphire blue eye was looking out into the window, and his small mouth was fixed into a frown.<p>

Ciel mumbled something incoherent to himself that his butler had surprisingly missed. Sebastian cocked his head to the side, and tapped his finger to his chin in thought. "You've been looking awfully serious for a while now…that even I'm getting a bit worried." The butler said in his own sense of dry humor.

With a heavy sigh, Ciel closed his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. "It's nothing Sebastian." He said, dismissing Sebastian's "worry". He then opened his eye half way, to see another wooden carriage drive right pass them, at a suspiciously fast speed. Ciel's eye widened at the knot that had now appeared in his gut, as if something was warning him.

"My Young Lord, are you sure that everything's alright?" Sebastian asked in a more seriously concerned tone.

Ciel tore his gaze away from the window and looked at his butler, and with cold sapphire eyes said, "I don't need your disgusting concern, demon." Sebastian's eyes widened slowly, but his mouth quickly spread into a wicked smirk as he chuckled to himself in delight.

"Yes, my Young Lord."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBO- That's a wrap!<strong>_

_**Lizzy- *sobs* W-What's happening to m-me?**_

_**TBO-Let's find out in the next, Ok? *pats Lizzy's back***_

_**Sebastian: ba dum tis!**_

_**TBO- OK, that's getting annoying -_- R&R!**_


	6. Ample Time

As time passes,

In this small cage that

We are held within.

I no longer feel the scarring embarrassment

And pain

As I did that first night.

Pain tends to heal as time passes,

But personally…

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that Lady Elizabeth's fiancé?" A man holding a rake whispered to his companion, low and surprised. His companion turned his head around swiftly, wiping a hand across his sweat drenched forehead.<p>

He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the two figures that were now entering the mansion; one short and scrawny, while the other was tall and broad. His jaw dropped in surprise, and he almost dropped the shovel that was in his gloved hands.

"It is! It's the little Master!" He said with a goofy smile on his face, leaning against the handle of the shovel. "He hasn't grown an inch, even though it's only been a month!" He exclaimed teasingly. The worker with the rake simply smiled, continuing to pile up the scattered leaves.

"You'd think that one month would be enough for a break until those two kiddos would start running amuck in our garden, huh?" The man said, with a soft smile on his face. The gardener hummed and threw his shovel over his right shoulder.

"I don't think that's a possibility, since the kid's practically the new Earl Phantomhive." He said with a shrug, and sigh. The man with the rake paused his working, and shot a bewildered glance at the boy who had long since entered the Midford household.

"Master Ciel, the new Earl?" He tested the words in his mouth. Then, he suddenly laughed uneasily, and punched the gardener's arm playfully. "Stop gossiping nonsense and get to work!" He ordered, returning back to his raking, with a slight crease on his forehead.

* * *

><p>A white gloved hand stuck out as it opened the door of the carriage, revealing the face of a scowling navy haired boy. His black haired butler stepped out of the carriage first, and then held out his right gloved hand, in which the boy took without care, helping him down.<p>

"What a beauty." Sebastian said, ignoring the wind that was blowing through his short hair. He used his hand to comb it back, in a sloppily but nevertheless handsome way. Ciel sighed to himself, his face looking as if he had aged twenty years all of a sudden.

_It feels like I haven't been here in years… _His pressed his chapped lips together firmly as his one visible eye examined the garden. Images popped up in his head. Images of a young navy haired boy running along with a blonde haired girl through the garden ran through his mind.

The curious butler looked down at his young master, and cocked an eyebrow at him questionably. "Are you still sick from my cooking, Young Master?" He questioned, a joking smile teasing his lips. Ciel sighed once again as he looked at the brightly decorated mansion.

"No, it's not you. I was just thinking of a friend of mine." He responded, nonchalantly. "I was thinking about us playing in this garden…I suppose that things won't be this same this time around..." He trailed off, placing his right hand on his eye. Sebastian glanced at his Master, as a thought arose to him.

"My lord, did you happen to notice a carriage that was headed towards the Manor?"

"A carriage?" Ciel started to walk through the empty road, with Sebastian looming over him as dark as a shadow. The soft petals of the Hellebore flowers danced around them with the wind. Ciel scrunched his face in annoyance as the petals brushed his pale face, but he didn't bother to swat them away. "Now that you mention it…" He mused. "There was this one carriage at the far side of the road. It was going considerably slow. If it were to be heading towards the Manor, it could have been a visitor." Ciel shrugged his shoulders.

Sebastian simply smiled. The two had reached the front doors of the Manor, and Ciel glared sharply at the smiling demon.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to knock?" The eye patched boy asked, with impatience. How useless could this demon be at being a butler? Sebastian immediately knocked with his white gloved hand, and the two waited out with the cold wind and the flower petals.

The door opened slowly, and the two cringed at the brightening light. A brunette haired woman tangled in Christmas lights was revealed behind the door and she cocked her head to the side, as she inspected the darkly dressed Master and his butler. Then…she gasped.

"You must be Master Ciel!" Her gray eyes trailed to the snickering black haired butler and she flushed in embarrassment. "I apologize for leaving you both out here in the cold; how rude of me." She opened the door wide and bowed before motioning for the two to enter.

"There is no trouble," Sebastian said smoothly to the woman. Ciel watched in disgust as Sebastian's smirk grew darker with every step they took through the hall. The brunette haired lady escorted them over to the lounging room and opened the door with a nervous smile.

"Well, this is it." She said, heaving a small sigh. Her hand wrapped around the silver knob of the door, and she slowly pushed it open to reveal to what have looked like to Ciel, messy blonde hair.

"Welcome back, crybaby Ciel."

* * *

><p>"Edward?"<p>

That older boy stood at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, his foot tapping impatiently, and an annoyed expression on his face. Ciel blinked twice, before he closed his eyes and chuckled softly to himself.

"But, if I recall correctly, wasn't it you who would cry and whine whenever Lizzy spent her free time to play with me?" He said lowly with a teasing tone in his voice. Edward flushed, and switched his gaze to the taller man beside him. He looked at the tall butler questionably, and then returned his gaze to the taunting looking young boy.

_No need to get physical Edward; he's just here to visit the family. Don't let some immature brat get the better of you…_

Edward then finally sighed in defeat and pulled the open wider.

"Well, walk right in."

"Right," The navy haired boy murmured uncomfortably, as he squeezed his way past Edward into the large room. He squinted his eyes in the bright light from the chandeliers, and he wondered why he had never noticed how brightly lit his relative's Manor was.

"Ciel!" A manly voice called out to the surprised boy. Ciel raised his sapphire gaze to meet a pair of steel green, teary eyes. The man's golden eyebrows shook as he struggled to keep his composure. Ciel simply stared at the bulky man before a small light appeared in his one sapphire eye out of recognition.

"Uncle Ale-!" His breath was cut short by the sudden bone crushing hug that the bigger man had enveloped him in. "U-Uncle…?" He was surprised to feel something wet touch his cheek. He gently touched his cheek to find that it was a clear liquid, and was not shocked to be rained upon with a couple more tears.

"Oh my dear nephew, Ciel! It's so good to see you!" Alexis chocked out through his tears and sobs. The bulky man gave the small child a tight squeeze before he pulled away from him and held him at arm's length. "I'm so sorry about your parents…if only we had known that such a thing would have happened…" His emerald eyes glazed even more with each passing word.

Ciel's sapphire eyes glanced back at the tall demon who observed quietly the scene before him with a knowing and wicked smile on his lips. Ciel's eyes hardened to a steel blue.

_I don't need pity._

_Damned demon._

Ciel smiled awkwardly at the sobbing man. "There was nothing that could be done, Uncle. But, thank you for your sympathy." He replied, using his hands to slowly remove Alexis' hands from his petite shoulders. Alexis sniffled, and allowed for his hands to brushed away, thou he thought that it was quite unusual for Ciel to reject his affection.

Ciel turned away from his uncle, and turned forward to the last individual that was in the room, sitting comfortably in a lounging chair. Her blonde haired was wrapped in a neat bun as usual, and her strict forest green eyes stayed fixed on the nervous boy.

The older woman cleared her throat, and slowly picked herself up from the couch. She walked gracefully towards the men with her lips pressed firmly together and her eyes narrowed. Ciel held his breath until Francis was as close as arm length to him, and met her gaze.

"Aunt Francis, it's good to see you." Ciel said, cocking his head to the side, a smile on his face. Francis' expression stayed platonic and she examined him from head to toe, making the ten year old boy feel slightly insecure.

Suddenly, a warm hand brushed against the side of Ciel's head. Ciel's sapphire eye widened in surprise at the surprisingly warm gesture, and he froze on the spot. Francis opened her mouth before she slowly closed it and her eyes.

"Your father-Vincent was an idiot." Her slim fingers brushed away the strands of hair on the side of his head. Underneath the bangs of hair were white bandages that were wrapped around his forehead. Francis gently caressed the spots, and her hand dropped low to caress the small bandage on his cheek.

"He knew that he had enemies, he knew but he refused help. In the end his pride cost him his and Rachel's life." Francis opened her eyes, and gently caressed Ciel's bandages once more with sadness in her eyes. "It could have likely caused your own life too. God, Elizabeth would have been grieving. We all would have been." Francis murmured the last part to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Aunt Francis," was all the young lord could say.

"Be quiet." She said sharply. Ciel closed his mouth, and Francis enveloped him into a somewhat warm and awkward hug. "Thank you for coming back, Ciel." She said in a grateful tone. Ciel nodded his head, and stepped out of the hug. He smiled awkwardly again, and wondered if they had expected him to hug back tightly and shed a tear or two.

_That would have been something that the old me would have done. But, past aside…_

"H-How's Elizabeth?" He stuttered, asking of his blonde haired fiancé. Alexis eyebrows rose and his forest green gaze landed on the sheepishly smiling boy standing at the door.

"Speaking of darling LIzzy," Alexis started, but quickly glancing at Ciel in surprise. "Edward, where is your sister?" He asked, in a questionable tone. Edward sighed and placed his hand on his hips, shaking his head.

"She's not in. She left a few hours ago." He replied, brushing back a few strands of his blonde hair.

Ciel chuckled to himself.

_What was I expecting anyway?_

_For her to just be here, smiling brightly while she embraced me in that all too familiar comforting way?_

He lowered his sapphire eye, saddened a bit.

"She should be arriving home soon. I called for a carriage to check on her." Francis gracefully trekked over to the coffee table that was set in front of the couches, and lifted the red drink that sat there to her pale lips. "It was you that she was looking for after all."

Ciel felt something warm well up in his chest for a second.

What was it?

Hope?

Comfort?

Happiness that there was someone that still cared for a lost boy like him?

A teasing smile rose to his lips-one that was a new habit of his. It was similar to the expressions that those adults gave the kids in the cage when they would mentally torture them on who would be the next one to lay on the table of pain.

It was painfully similar.

"And you!" Francis' all too familiar booming voice caused them all to flinch. "Yes, the young man in the black-Ciel who is this unprofessionally dressed man?" Francis pinpointed her sudden annoyance at the navy haired boy.

Ciel smiled innocently as a sweat dropped rolled down his forehead. "He's my new butler; Sebastian Michaelis." He introduced said man who bowed deeply. Edward's brow furrowed as he examined the man.

"Don't tell me you got rid of Tanaka?" Edward pouted deeply. He secreted liked the old man who would sneak him candy and tell him stories of his adventures as a butler. Sebastian smiled a charming smile, raising himself up.

"Tanaka and I have come to an agreement about the role of the top butler and who should uphold it-and well Tanaka believed that it would be best if he retired for a bit after the…incident at the Phantomhive Manor. To you know," His dark eyes met with every one of theirs, "rest up and gain his health back. I am, as of now, the Young Lord's butler, Sebastian. It's a pleasure meeting you all." He finished, not dropping his charming smile.

Alexis clapped his hands together in content, smiling widely. "How generous of you, Sebastian; what a fine man you are." He shook the dark butler's hand, and nodded at him with approval. Edward leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, but a reluctantly respectful glance was sent his way.

"Hmph."

The sound of glass clattering against glass echoed through the room.

"Are you words only for show, or do you really believe that one man like you can protect the Phantomhive family?" Francis asked in that bitter tone of hers, standing eye to eye with the smirking butler. Sebastian gently cooped her gloved hands in his, and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

_A bold move_, Ciel admitted.

"It's a great pleasure meeting you, Madam Francis. Although it may sound arrogant of me; I believe that my strength alone will be enough in protecting the young master." He replied smoothly. Francis mused to herself and pulled her hand out of his.

"A satisfying answer," Francis scowled at him in disgust. "But, it seems that you and your young master are in need of a few lessons to keep yourselves looking tidy and not like slobs. Disgusting." She muttered the last bit under her breath, although Sebastian heard every word.

The demon slowly breaks out into one of his rather dark seductive smiles, and the only one who truly noticed it was the young sapphire eyed boy himself.

_There he goes again,_

_So quick to manipulate us,_

_So quick to show how dumb we are._

Ciel holds his tongue and smiles darkly instead, thinking for another time;

_Damned demon…_

* * *

><p>Murky emerald eyes slowly open to the many voices that lurk around her. She feels the soreness in her legs that are being forced to move, and the tight grip that made her arms go uncomfortably stiff.<p>

_Stay awake! _Her mind screams. But, her eyes are quick to disobey.

She's slowly returning to unconsciousness. She returns to a dream that she wouldn't mind staying in forever.

"_Lizzy!" The navy haired boy calls out loudly from within the garden. Gathering up the flowers to her chest, the blonde haired girl grins widely. _

"_I'm coming, Ciel!" She scurries up, and runs throw the beautiful garden, the handmade crown full of flowers in her hand. The navy haired boy smiles shyly, as he waits for her with his hands behind his back. The blonde haired girl gasps a bit as she tries to catch her breath._

"_Close your eyes; it's a surprise." She whispers. The boy doesn't question her, and that's what she likes the most about him. With one hand, she flattens his hair, and then places the crown on his head. "Open your eyes!" _

_Ciel giggles as he caressed the soft crown that had been bestowed upon him. Elizabeth took his hand in hers and smiled. "Now you look like a king!" She exclaimed. Ciel smiled widely at the beaming blonde haired girl. _

"_Thank you, Lizzy."_

* * *

><p><strong>TBO- Wow, it's already been six chapter into the story huh...<strong>

**Ciel-Hmm, a chapter mostly about me huh?**

**TBO-I KNOW! It was quite exhausting! Especially when it came to writing about Sebastian...**

**Lizzy- But, you know what? I kinda like it.**

**TBO- I guess I do too! Even though sooner or lateryou'regoingtoendupgettinginaterribleandscarringsituationinsomelaterchapters But yeah! Happy belated birthday, Ciel!**

**Lizzy & Ciel-What?**

**TBO- No, no, no! It was nothing! Putting that aside, thank you to NerdsRule for leaving so many reviews! They give me happiness! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TBO: It's been quite some time since I updated. *Sigh* But, here's the new chapter.**

**It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>…<em>I don't want time to heal<em>

_My wounds…_

"_Thank you Lizzy."_

* * *

><p>Large emerald eyes abruptly widened to a poorly lit room. Groaning as a pain appeared in her noggin, the young noble girl pulled her body up into a slouching sitting position. She stretched her arm over her head, and winced at the sudden pain of stiffness in her body.<p>

_Was I dreaming just now? _ She rubbed her eyes gently, as she looked around the room. _It was such a nice dream too-but, wait… What was I doing before I slept? _She thought, innocently scratching her cheek.

_Screech._

_Screech._

Her head slowly turned to her right, and the blonde haired girl stared ahead at the couch. A small boy, probably younger than her, was staring at her nervously, hiding behind the couch. It was most likely her waking up that startled him. Elizabeth continued to stare at the blue haired boy, and removed the blanket that had been draped over her lower body.

"You're awake?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly, and watched as the smiling boy made his way towards her. He had navy blue hair that was long enough to pass his shoulder, brown skin, and golden eyes that were stunning. But, what stood out to her the most were his rags for clothes that hung on his body and exposed his skinny figure underneath.

_He looks like he's been starved for days…_Elizabeth observed, holding in her shock. _Maybe he knows where I am._

"Um, do you know where I am?" She asked questionably as she looked around the unfamiliar room once more. The boy furrowed his brown eyebrows at her in thought, before he smiled widely. He bounced over to her and crouched low to meet her gaze.

"You're in Father's mansion!"

The name sounded unfamiliar and confusing to her. Elizabeth brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin upon her knees. "Father's mansion...was what you said?" She repeated slowly. The boy nodded quickly, and then sat beside her. Elizabeth brushed her blonde hair back behind her ears, and turned her attention the large window. Rain was pouring heavily and the sky was practically pitched black with the exception of the moon.

"It's already dark out, my family must be worried." She murmured to herself.

"Gee, you have a family? Is it big?" The boy sudden blurted out, with curiosity on his face. Elizabeth pulled her face back in surprise, not expecting his outburst. Then she smiled, despite her many questions and the small twisting feeling in her gut.

_Something is off here about what this boy is saying, _Her small voice suddenly shrunk with fear. _I need to be careful. _Being in a stranger's mansion was one thing to be afraid of, but waking up with no remembrance of what happened was completely horrifying.

"What's your name?" She asked, holding her hand out to the golden eyed boy. The boy eyed her hand, before he grabbed it with a confused look. Elizabeth dismissed the look she saw in his eyes, and cocked her head to the side.

"Valentine."

Elizabeth smiled a closed eye smiled and gave the boy's hand a firm shake. "Valen-!"

"Valentine!"

The two children immediately separated at the sound of the loud booming voice. Elizabeth stared at the tall figure in shock, while Valentine continued to smile, nonetheless breaking out into cold sweat. The tall man's face was scrunched up in annoyance as he approached the two.

"I told you to call me immediately when the girl awoke!"

Valentine held his hands up in defense, as he backed away from the angry man, smiling shyly. The man rushed in, and grabbed the boy by the slacking collar of his shirt and hissed at him. "You little cocky brat-!"

Elizabeth suddenly recognized the voice and she immediately stood up. "Stop it!" She yelled and pushed the older man, stumbling over the front of her dress afterwards. Fortunately being able to catch her balance, she twirled around and glared at the untrustworthy man.

_Sir Bart. _Her gloved hand immediately touched the side of her neck that had been uncomfortably sore when she remembered him. Her emerald eyes wavered in fear and realization. _He knocked me out…_

The man loosened his grip on the boy's clothes and his dark eyes landed on the girl who stood stiffly before him. He smirked and placed his other hand on his hip, looming over her. "Oh my, you're looking very frightened. What took you so long to wake up, Ms. Elizabeth?" He started to taunt, completely releasing his grip on Valentine's collar, and allowing the dark haired boy to slump to his knees, with fear.

Elizabeth took a quick step backwards and knitted her blonde eyebrows tightly together. "Stop it, Mr. Bart." She said, almost begging. Bart smiled widely, showing off his perfectly white brilliant teeth and took a step forward.

"Stop what?"

"Don't come any closer! Stay away from me!"

Bart halted his movements, and cocked his head to the side, smirking mockingly. "Or else?" He jeered, furrowing his eyebrows. Elizabeth didn't bother to even fight him off, and stepped back until she was backed into a corner. He roughly ripped her hair ornaments out of her elegant curls and scattered them across the dark green mat.

Bart scrutinized her smaller form and loomed over her like a haunting figure. "I thought so." And then the tall man snatched Valentine's collar and hauled him up and took a good look at the raggedy boy. "Go call Beatrice to fetch the girl some new clothes. Then bring her down to Sir Sawyers room, understood?" Without waiting for a response, Bart left the poorly lit room, closing the door loudly.

Elizabeth's arms immediately crossed over her chest, and she slumped against the gray walls. "I-I want to go h-home…" She stammered through terrified hiccups. Valentine jumped to his feet and smiled widely at the crying blonde haired girl.

"Why am I even here?"

"I want my f-father and mother and b-brother."

"I-I want to go…home…"

Valentine nervously took the noble's hands in his smaller one, and petted her hair down with the other, trying to soothe her. He smiled down at her, but his golden eyes had a gloomier tint about them. He opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed as though there was nothing comforting that he could say to her.

"Everything will be OK. Father will take care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>TBO: And that's it for chapter 8.<strong>

**Next chapter will still be Lizzy POV, and we'll get some clarity on her current situation at hand and introduce some new characters. :)**

**I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY FANFIC DESPITE MY TERRIBLE TIMING WITH UPDATES!**

**Ciel: What about me? **


End file.
